


Izaya's Brother

by Rosethewolf556



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethewolf556/pseuds/Rosethewolf556
Summary: What if izaya has a twin? And what if the only difference in there looks was one of the twins had an cine-meter longer hair than the other but other than that they both have two different personalitiesIzaya is a cunning and charming and manipulative,a little sadistic and has a very jolly and mocking personality  while Ikari (his twin) is easily embarrassed, a little naive, a tiny bit shy, nice overall and very hard to make angry but when he is angry he starts to act more like a violent Izaya so what happens if Ikari comes back from a trip in England and he has a little run in with Shizuo?





	1. Chapter 1

Ikari looked around helplessly at the crowds of people that were moving along with their daily lives, not even acknowledging his existence and the ones that did Blatantly avoided him. Sometimes the male did wonder where they were going, or what they were doing in their daily lives. Like, if they had any family to go to, or if they were just going out to do something illegal. But, as much as he wanted think about these things at the moment, he was preoccupied with trying to get directions. You see he actually needed to be somewhere and since he stayed in England for the past year for work, he forgot his way around for the moment. With a sigh Ikari pulled out a small slip of paper, reading the scribbled words then proceeded to facepalm himself. ‘Aaaaannnnnddd, i’m in Ikebukuro…..Not Shinjuku…..’ The male thought, before trying to look around for someone that would actually help him. After a while of walking and searching, he finally spotted a man with long hair and sunglasses seemingly waiting for something or someone. ‘Maybe I can ask him, he’s just standing there so maybe he won’t avoid me.’ Ikari thought making his way over, carefully making sure the large black and grey duffle bag that draped over his body didn’t knock anyone over. After finally making it over to the man who was now faced away from him, Ikari gently cleared his throat gaining the other’s attention. 

Tom’s POV  
‘Where is Shizuo? He’s usually not this late…Maybe he caught sight of Izaya and lost track of time again.’ I thought, as I pulled out my phone about to dial the the strong blonde when I heard someone behind me. I turned and faced a familiar black-haired male. “Um, excuse me. Could you point me in the direction of Shinjuku? I seem to have turned myself around…” He asked, while I just looked at him in confusion. “Izaya? Don’t you know your own way there?” I responded, with a suspecting look knowing that if Izaya was playing dumb he was definitely planning something. 

Third POV  
“Huh?....Oh! Uh, i'm not Izaya i'm Ikari his bro-” Ikari started to say, until he was cut off by a flying mailbox slamming into him and sending him skidding a few feet away. “IIIIIZZZZZAAAAAAYYYYYAAAAAA!!!” A blond male with a bar tenter outfit and sunglasses yelled, before grabbing a nearby vending machine and lifting it above his head. ‘Ugh…What the?’ Ikari thought briefly, when he got himself up with a bit of struggle. He glanced over at the mailbox that collided with his body then at the blond male that threw it. “Eh?! What was that for?! L-look, I don’t know what your relationship with Izaya is but I’m not him! I’m his-“ Ikari tried to explain carefully, as to not anger the man walking towards him with a vending machine in his hands. But, unfortunately for Ikari he was cut off by the blonde. “Cut the bull Izaya! I’m not falling for that again!” Shizuo shouted, lifting the vending machine above himself getting ready to launch it at ‘Izaya’. Ikari’s fight or flight instincts kicked in when he quickly and quite literally ran for his life, Ikari glanced back behind him only to see a vending machine flying towards him. The black haired male quickly turned and dodged the machine, letting it crash against the side of a building before quickly climbing it and jumping onto a nearby balcony. “I’m trying to tell you I’m not Izaya!!! I’m his-“ Ikari tried to say but, he was cut off once more. “SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID FLEA! I'M NOT LISTENING TO YOUR LIES!!” The angry blonde yelled again, when he ran up to the now broken machine and mimicked the other’s movements and landed on the same balcony. Ikari swiftly unbuckled the strap around his torso, letting the large duffle bag fall to the ground relieving the extra weight so he could move as he pleased. Shizuo threw punches at who he thought was the flea as the other dodged each swing, Ikari soon jumped back onto the railing before leaping at a street light pole and grabbing it before swinging up to perch on it. He didn’t spend much time on it as he swiftly jumped off and landed onto a loading truck that was driving by. ‘Darn it Izaya! Why did you have to go and tick off this psycho beast bartender!!’ Ikari thought, when he noticed a flying streetlight lamp hurtling towards him. The black haired male dived down off the truck onto the sidewalk dodging the streetlight, he barrel rolled a little before launching himself on his feet into a run. “Listen! I’m not Izaya-“ Ikari tried to explain but, again he was cut off by the blond brute. “DIE FLEA!” Was all that he heard before something slammed into his side and was flung into an alleyway that he was about to run past. Ikari slammed his side into the solid brick in the back of the alleyway and was stunned as he slid down, leaving a trail of blood on the wall. The black haired male eyes unfocused as his vision blurred and his body went limp for a moment. Ikari slowly reached up to his head when he felt a warm sticky substance slowly pouring out of his head, he touched it and looked seeing that it was blood, the male was slowly losing his consciousness when he saw something or someone from the corner of his eyes ‘Izaya…’ Ikari thought, before he finally closed his eyes. “I-za-ya~” A voice rang out, in the alleway. It was Shizuo with a stop sign that had a small bit of blood splatter on it. Shizuo raised the sign and started to walk over to Ikari when a flash of silver came between them. Shizuo’s cheek started bleeding suddenly and he looked up where the silver flash came from. “Ah, now, now Shizu-chan I know you hate me but, are you really so much of a monster that you’ll take it out on my brother? How primitive of you~” Izaya commented, as he jumped down standing between Ikari and Shizuo. Shizuo looked dumbfounded as he looked between Izaya and ‘Izaya’. “What the hell?” He said, confused about the situation. “Poor dumb Shizu-chan~ I have a twin you see? He tried to tell you he wasn’t me but, you didn’t listen~” Izaya said, before walking over and picking up Ikari. “I would love to stay and tease you more but, I have a brother to tend to thanks to you~” The real Izaya spoke, when he ran out of the alley. Leaving Shizuo with one prominent thought. 

‘TWINS?!?!?!’


	2. Welcome Back

Sunlight poured through the windows of the medium sized apartment where currently a infamous informant currently sat, watching t.v while giving subtle glances every 5-10 minutes at his look-alike who was at the moment still unconscious. Izaya let out a small sigh through his nose as he noticed Ikari still hadn’t woken up, now most people would be surprised if they saw this anxious behavior since the raven-haired informant was normally calm, collected, manipulative, and almost everything else other than anxious. Although, it’s understandable in a way. How would you feel if you sibling got swatted with a stop sign by the insanely strong monster of Ikebukuro? Even if Izaya didn’t act like he cares about his siblings he does, he just doesn’t show it often. ‘Ah, it’s been a few hours already, I wonder when the sleeping beauty will finally wake~’ Izaya thought, after giving another lingering glance. 

Finally, after hours of waiting on the other to awaken Ikari stirred a bit before letting out a small pained groan. He groggily opened his eyes and slowly pulled himself into a sitting position. ‘Ugh, what happened? Where am I?’ Ikari thought, when Izaya’s voice rang a bit in his ears. “So, you’re finally awake huh~ It took you long enough Ikari, for a moment I thought you weren’t going to wake up~ That protozoan did manage to give you quite the concussion didn’t he?” Izaya commented, when a small smirk appeared on his face. “Eh? Izaya? What happened?” Ikari asked, when he noticed the bandages on his head and left arm. “You don’t remember? You were chased and hit by Ikebukuro’s own personal monster~” Izaya responded, turning his attention fully on the other black haired male. Ikari was silent for a moment when the memories of being chased down and struck by the crazy bartender guy. “Oh, right. That man was crazy, what did you do to make a guy like that so angry at you?” Ikari asked, not even bothering to question how his brother knew him since the other practically knew everyone in this city in one way or another. “Ah, remember Shizu-chan? The guy from my high school.” Izaya explained, when the other’s memory kicked into gear. “Oooooh, That was him?! Wow, did Shizu-kun get stronger from the last time I saw him or is that just me? Oh! Wait! Where’s my bag? I left it behind when I was getting away from Shizu-kun-” Ikari started to panic for his missing belongings but, a creeping headache that soon took full swing made him stop suddenly and put a hand on his bandaged forehead. 

He softly rubbed the spot in an attempt to to try to soothe the dizzying headache, Izaya stood and left the room when he noticed Ikari’s pause. Going into the kitchen the brownish red eyed male, picked up a small bottle of Tylenol that had a small note with instructions from Shinra taped on the front. After grabbing a glass of water he returned to the living room and handed Ikari the items before sitting back down. “Thanks.” Ikari responded a tad bit weakly, when he swallowed a pill with some water. “It’s quite alright but, Shinra was the one to provide the Tylenol,” Izaya replied, leaning back in the seat. “Besides, I already have your stuff. There at my apartment, I had Celty go out and bring it to my place.” Izaya gave the other male a small smirk. “Wait a minute! That means you were following me weren’t you?” Ikari asked, narrowing his eyes a little at his brother who still kept up his usual mischievous smirk. “I was~ But, I wasn’t following you the entire time. I just so happened to see you running by with Shizu-Chan in hot pursuit~” Izaya answered, while he just watched as his brother grew a small pout on his face. “How cruel Izaya, you just watched as your brother got chased around by an insanely strong man with the intent to kill. Some brother are you.” Ikari muttered to himself but, made sure that he was loud enough for Izaya to hear. “Oh come on, don’t be like that~ I stepped in before the brute could smash your skull in. I even brought you here~” Izaya said, crossing his legs and propping his head up on his hand. “Fine, I’ll give you that.” Ikari responded, when the sound of faint chatter and the click of a lock interrupted the pair’s conversation. “I’m sure you’ll get along with him, he’s different from Izaya.” Shinra voice rang out, as he came into the apartment with a woman with a yellow cat motorcycle helmet and a black leather like suit. “Hey Shinra.” The twins greeted in union. “Hey you two, how are you feeling Ikari? Any dizziness?” Shinra asked, while he walked over to the couch and checked his bandages. “I feel okay now, I got dizzy at first but, Izaya gave me Tylenol.” The black haired male responded, when a PDA entered his field of vision. 

‘Hello, My name is Celty! It’s a bit strange and a little…..Unsettling seeing you since you look so much like Izaya. I mean not like there’s nothing wrong with that! But it’s nice to meet you!’ Celty had typed, scratching the back of her neck in an nervous manner. Once Ikari read it he chuckled a little bit. “It’s fine, I’m used to getting that reaction. It’s nice to meet you too Celty!” He responded with a small smile on his face. “Ah, alright. Well, you can keep the Tylenol just in case you get dizzy again but, other than you should be fine. Just take it easy for a few days,” Shinra said, after examining the other black haired male in the room. “Anyways, it’s nice to see you again Ikari-” The underground doctor tried to say but, was cut off by the sound of his phone going off. “Oh, I have to take this. I’m pretty busy today but, I hope we can meet up soon after you’re better and catch up!” Shinra said, with a smile before answering his phone and walking off, leaving the three to themselves. “That’s all then? Well, if you’re ready then we can go now.” Izaya suggested, as he stood from the chair and moved over next to the door. “Okay.” Ikari responded, before standing and carefully stretching when he walked over to the door to his brother who had already opened the door. “Bye Shinra! It’s nice to meet you again Celty. Bye!” Ikari called out, when Celty nodded and the black haired male heard a faint bye from the other room before leaving. “See you guys later~” Izaya chimed, as he closed the door and made his way out of Shinra’s apartment complex with Ikari following close behind. Ikari stayed close to Izaya as his eyes shifted around, not noticing all the weird looks aimed at him and Izaya from anyone who passed. But, he seemed to be keeping an eye out for a particular person, Izaya held down a chuckle and just settled for a smirk at his twin’s reaction. “Hm? Scared you’ll see Shizu-chan again?” Izaya commented, Ikari nervously chuckled and nodded. “Well, do you blame me? Shizu-kun seems to have gotten scarier from the last time i’ve seen him…” Ikari answered. “True I suppose, he has gotten more brutish. But, enough of that. I haven’t heard from you in 3 months. You stopped messaging me for a while you know.” Izaya responded, with a fake pout. “Oh well, I guess I can tell you what happened now..” Ikari answered, and thus started a conversation of swapping stories about a variety of topics as they made their way to Izaya’s place. Once they finally made it and entered the apartment Ikari looked around in awe. “Woah, your place is huge!~” He commented, when the other black haired male noticed and woman with a green sweater, long black hair, and a serious expression on her face. 

The woman looked over at the both of them narrowing her eyes for a moment before packing up her things. “Nope. I don’t get paid enough to deal with two of you.” She said briefly, before leaving. Izaya just smirked widely, clearly amused. “Eh? Who was that?” Ikari asked, after a small moment of awkward silence. “That was the lovely Namie. She’s such a joy isn’t she?~” Izaya said amusingly, before closing the door behind him. “You’re stuff is over there,” The brownish-red eye male said again, when he pointed to a corner of the room while sitting himself on the couch. “Oh, and welcome back Ikari~”


	3. Rumors

It was early in the morning and Izaya was already up and typing away on his computer, finishing up some work he didn't finish yesterday due to his brother's arrival. After he was done Izaya decided to pop into the Dollars chat to see if anything had occurred while he was away from his computer yesterday.

-Kanra has entered the chat-room-

Tarō Tanaka: Hey!

Saika: Hi.

Setton: Hello.

Kanra: Heya! Anything interesting come up while I was gone?

Tarō Tanaka: Eh? You haven't heard the rumors going around lately?

Kanra: What rumors?

Tarō Tanaka: Apparently, a ton of people saw a person who looked exactly like Izaya Orihara yesterday, their wondering who that person was like if that was his twin or something.

Saika: I've heard something about that too.

Kanra: Oh? That is quite interesting~

Tarō Tanaka: Yeah, and I even think there's a blog online about it,those rumors have started spreading pretty quickly.

Saika: Honestly, the thought of that Orihara having a twin is a bit scary.

 

Izaya sat back in his chair, smirking with amusement as he watched the chat discuss the 'rumors' that had risen due to people seeing him and Ikari yesterday. 'My, it's always impressive how my precious humans can spread the word like the plague.~' The male thought, when another voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Iza...Whatcha doing?..." Ikari asked tiredly, it was clear that the other male had just woken up. 

Ikari yawned and rubbed his slightly brownish-red eyes, before leaning himself on the back of Izaya's chair looking at the moving screen of his computer monitor. "Just learning about the new rumors that came up." Izaya responded, glancing at his messy haired brother. "Rumors? What are they about?" Ikari asked, his sleepy expression turned into curiosity. "Ah, it seems when we were coming here yesterday we had quite the audience. Everyone's talking about you now, they're wondering if you're anything like me or if you even exist. It's quite interesting actually~" Izaya responded, keeping the smirk on his face. Ikari just sighed and shook his head a bit. "With you I don't blame them. Your reputation doesn't exactly put you in good favor..." The black haired male said, leaning up off of the chair and stretching. 

Izaya typed up his goodbye's in the chat and closed the website before swiveling in his chair a bit. "Hm, well I wonder how people are going to react to you. As soon as you exit my apartment you might have a lot of attention directed towards you because of me, good and bad." Izaya responded, while Ikari plopped himself on the couch. "Tell me something I don't know........ Like why there's a severed head on your shelf. Seriously what the hell Izaya, this is the creepiest thing you've owned since those voodoo dolls of our middle school homeroom class." Ikari said, noticing the glass case that held the floating head of what he was guessing a brown haired woman. 

"Oh, that's just Celty's head." Izaya answered casually, making Ikari look at him like he'd just grown a third eye. "And why in the world do you have her head?! How is she even moving without her head?! Please don't tell me you were the one who chopped off her head!" Ikari asked, worried about his brother's sanity again. "No, no. I'm not the one who took off her head, I got it from a deal with Namie~ And Celty isn't human, I thought I told you about her already? She's the legendary Black Rider~" Izaya responded hoping to refresh the other's memory, it took a second for Ikari to dig through his memories when a look of realization appeared. "Ohhhhh, so Celty's the Black Rider. Well, if you have her head why don't you just give it back? Because doesn't she need that?" He asked again, watching as Izaya rolled his chair over to his twin. "I'll give it back....Eventually....I just want to see how the head will react when this city floods over with the harsh waves of chaos~" Izaya replied giving his look-alike a smirk, while said look-alike just stared at him with a concerned expression on his face. 

".......Do I need to sign you up for therapy again..? Cause I will if I have to." Was all that Ikari said. "Come on, you know I won't stay there for long.~" Izaya responded, whilst standing and sitting next to his twin before engulfing him in a sudden hug. "Eh? Izaya?" Ikari said questionably, as his twin started petting his hair. "I just had the most wonderful idea!~ Let's switch places for the day tomorrow!" Izaya proposed. "Huh? Why?" The other black haired male asked, leaning into his brothers touch. "It'll be fun!~ No one except Mairu, Kururi, and Shinra can tell us apart. It'll be amusing to see most of everyone scratch their heads, trying to figure out which is which.~" Izaya explained, while Ikari sighed once again. "Alright, i'll go along with your plan. Just please don't do anything too crazy, I know all too well how you can get..." Ikari reluctantly agreed, and Izaya just grinned mischievously "No promises~" Izaya replied again, while Ikari had a bit of a bad feeling appear in his stomach. 

 

'What am I getting into?'


	4. Switcheroo

Almost immediately after the suggestion was made Izaya had dragged Ikari into his room, giving his twin some of his clothes and shoving him off into the bathroom. "Hurry now won't you?" Izaya said. "Alright, alright!" Ikari responded, washing up and changing from pajamas to his brother's black shirt with equally black jeans. Glancing in the mirror for a second the male sighed, before leaving the bathroom. Ikari looked around the room and didn't spot the familiar smirking face of his brother, leaving Izaya's room the black haired male saw his twin messing with the irritated woman from yesterday. "Izaya?" Ikari questioned, making both of them turn their heads to him. Fidgeting a little in his place Ikari spoke again. "Uh, i'm done Izaya..." Izaya just smirked with his usual mischief, on the other hand the long haired woman stared at him clearly in distaste. "Aw come on, don't be such a sourpuss Namie~ Ikari may look like me but that doesn't mean he acts like entirely like me~" Izaya commented, moving over to his twin and grabbing his shoulders. "Perfect~ Although, you still need something else to dress like me~" The brownish red eyed male went over to the nearby closet and grabbed a fur coat, that greatly resembled his own. "Here put this on." Izaya said, handing the coat in his twin's arms. 

 

Ikari slipped on the coat while Izaya put on his own trademark coat on as well, turning to Namie he smirked mischievously and draped his arm over the other's shoulders. "What do you think Namie? Can't tell us apart right?~" Izaya inquired. "Appearance wise no, but it's very creepy seeing another person with your face." Namie replied bluntly, glaring at the twins making Izaya's smirk wider and Ikari shift a bit uncomfortably in his spot. "Good!~ Now, come Ikari. I think it's time Ikebukuro learned of your existence~" The more mischievous twin said, dragging the other out of the apartment. Once the two were out on the streets Ikari spoke up. "Uh, Izaya?" He questioned, catching the other black haired male's attention gaining a small noise of acknowledgement. "So, what am I supposed to do when we see the others? And please tell me we're not going to see Shizu-kun, I don't need another near death experience..." Ikari asked, cringing a bit from the memory. He still had headaches from the event and honestly until his head recovered some more, the male wasn't ready to face the strong blonde again. "We'll just have to see don't we? It won't be as much fun if we knew what would happen now would it? Remember that little switch trick we used to do when we were in middle school, and a little in high school?" Izaya responded, while his usual smirk stretched on his features. "Ohhh, okay I think I can handle that." The other twin said, with a small smile on his face in remembrance. 

 

"Good~ Especially since we're coming up on Mikado and his friends~" Izaya said again, before grabbing his brother's arm and heading towards the direction of the small group of teens, before Ikari could even get another word in. As the two walked Izaya started to write with his finger on Ikari's palm, he was giving the other information on what to say when they got over there. This was a common tactic for the siblings whenever there was a time where they couldn't communicate by voice, and they were together. Once they arrived in front of the trio, which consisted of two boys and one girl. All three of them looked shocked and slightly scared at the sight of the Orihara twins. "Wha- what the hell?! There are actually are two of you?!" Masaomi shouted, making his arms into a cross as if the twins were demons. It was a tad bit amusing to see them freak out a bit, but it also concerned Ikari as well. 'What have you done to them Izaya?..' He asked mentally, before it was time to put on their little 'game'. "Not all rumors are fake you know~ I'd like to introduce you to my twin brother Ikari~ But let's play a game first shall we? Try to guess which one is Izaya and which one is Ikari, however you only have one try~" Both the twins said at the same time, they had the same movement as each other as well as the same voice making it nearly impossible for the high schoolers to guess. "Uhh...The one on the right is Izaya? And the one on the left is Ikari?" Mikado was the one who guessed, with hesitance lacing his voice. "Sorry but you're wrong.~ Nice try though~" The twins responded. "I'm Ikari. Nice to meet you guys." Ikari spoke out, giving the teens a small slightly nervous smile.

 

However, all three were silent as they processed the new information more. They were also thoroughly surprised, the trio had expected Ikari to act more like Izaya, unless this was another trick by the troll himself. Speaking of the devil, Izaya noticed their expressions and with his smirk he spoke. "Shocked right?~ I don't blame you, he may look like me but he doesn't act entirely like me~" Izaya commented slyly, however, the teens were still wary of the new set of Orihara twins. "What do you mean by that?" Masaomi asked with a narrowed glare at the both of them, he didn't trust or like Izaya in the first place. Now with this other person as his twin, the blonde didn't know what to think. Only that it couldn't be good. "That's something you're just going to have to figure out yourself now isn't it?~" Izaya said mischievously, draping an arm over his brother. "Izaya..." Ikari interrupted, he knew that mischievous tone in his brother's voice, and he also knew that whatever he was planning in that head of his could very possibly lead to disaster. "Uh...How about we go somewhere else, I think we've bothered them enough..." Ikari said, before dragging his twin off into a different direction. 

 

Once they were far enough from the trio Ikari turned to Izaya. "Whatever you have planning in that crazy head of yours, stop it. Especially if it involves me!" The black haired male scolded, while his counterpart just snickered. "My, my~ What could you be talking about dear brother?~" Izaya asked playfully. "Izaya. I've known you for 23 years, I can always tell when you're up to something." Ikari stated, with an un-amused look on his face. "Fine, you got me there. But what's wrong with a little scheming? It's starting to get a little too quiet for my liking around here~" Izaya replied, gesturing to the city and people around him. All Ikari could do though was sigh, knowing that he couldn't do much to stop his counterpart from causing mayhem in the city. "Okay, just please don't do anything that could cause 99% of death or bodily harm to you, me, and anyone else that we care about." The male said defeatedly, while Izaya snickered again. "I'm just kidding~You know I wouldn't do anything too bad to you guys. Although a little entertainment never hurt anybody~" The other male spoke, chatter like this continued on for a while as they walked. Even though it seemed like the pair had gained most wary eyes attention, they just continued on their way but that did not mean the brothers didn't notice their gazes. In fact the twins were fully aware of the stares, much to Ikari's displeasure of course. However, thanks to the other's presence Ikari felt somewhat at ease. At least until a sudden voice from ahead interrupted them.

 

"Hey, Iza-chan!...And Iza-chan....?"


End file.
